My Fake Fiance
by Artpress
Summary: After a phone call proclaiming Annabeth Chase's family is coming for a visit, and expecting to meet her new fiance, Annabeth freaks. Annabeth was supposed to find a fiance before her family came to visit her for the Christmas season. Fortunately, Annabeth's best bud Thalia, is awesome, and finds her a 'fiance'. And his name is Percy Jackson. Oh ... This should be interesting.
1. Prologue: The Search

**Title: **My Fake Fiance

**Chapter Number: **Prologue

**Chapter Title:** The Search

* * *

_Ding, dong!_

Annabeth Chase, bounced up and ran out of her bedroom to the door. She opened it as fast as she could, and before she knew it, she was wrapped in a hug, by the squealing Thalia.

"Anna!" Thalia screamed.

"Thal!" Annabeth responded with just as much excitement. "What took you so long? I've been waiting all afternoon!"

Thalia pulled back from Annabeth , but kept her hands on her shoulders as the door shut behind her. "Girl, you are kidding me, right? My flight was late, and there was tons of traffic! But on the bright side - I'm here!"

Annabeth laughed, and then grabbed Thalia by the wrist. "Come on, Thalia! We've got tons of work to do! My parents are going to be coming any day now, and they expect me to have a 'fiance'!"

"Pfft," Thalia said. "That's bullshit! I've found the perfect guy to be your 'fiance!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Sure," Thalia said. "The moment you called me, and told me about it, I found the perfect guy!"

"Well, someone's on top of it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Don't be so secretive! Tell me who this guy is!"

"His name is Percy Jackson. And he's my cousin!" Thalia moved to open the door. "And I hope you like him, 'cause ... He kind of came with me." Thalia pulled the door open. And there he stood. Percy Jackson.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Title: **My Fake Fiance

**Chapter Number: **1

**Chapter Title: **Getting to Know you

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! 5 Reviews, 20 followers, and twelve favorites all because of the prologue! And this is my first story too! well thank you for enjoying the prologue, and giving me the strength to continue! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Annabeth honestly didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to thank Thalia or yell at her. So instead she stood quietly and took in Percy Jackson.

He was far from ugly if that's what you were thinking. With his shaggy black hair, following perfectly over his sea green eyes, tan skin, and strong, stocky build, he would've been a model off of a California workout magazine!

Annabeth sucked in a deep breath and then put out her hand. "Hi Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase."

Percy put out his hand and shook Annabeth's. "Nice to meet you Annabeth. But I don't need to tell you my name, when you know it already." How low Percy's voice was took Annabeth by surprise in a good way. So good a way that she stood frozen for the next few moments.

Annabeth cleared her throat when she realized that and looked away. "Well," She coughed. "Um ... Let's get down to business."

Percy nodded and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Okay, so this is the deal ... You will be my 'fiance' and 'marry' me, so that I don't disappoint my parents. Understood?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "So I literally have to like, 'marry' you?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. "_But _we then will get in a divorce ... So ... It's cool."

Percy stared at Annabeth for a moment and then finally said, "Um ... Cool, okay, I guess. So ... Now what do we do?"

Annabeth studied Percy for a second. "You know. Since you are going to be my 'fiance', I suppose I should know a bit about you."

Percy nodded. "Sounds fair. But -"

"Well I hate to be a burden, and leave, but I have - uh - got a date, with uh - a friend." Thalia muttered.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Who is this friend you speak of?"

"Have fun you two love birds!" Thalia blurted out, and running out the door. Percy and Annabeth stared behind her.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"I have no idea, but I'll find out soon. I'll get her to crack." Annabeth said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Say ..." She muttered. "You want to help me devise a plan?"

Percy grinned. "I may barely know you, but I like you so far, and where this plan is going. If it involves getting Thalia to crack? I'm in!"

Annabeth smiled lightly at Percy and met his eyes. Percy grinned back at her, and for just a millisecond, she could feel shivers running down her back.

"So," Annabeth said shaking her head. "Do you have any ideas."

Percy smirked, walked forward, and leaned down and whispered in Annabeth's ear. When he was done, Annabeth grinned.

"Perfect Jackson. But I think I've got an even better idea."

"What?" Percy asked.

"We stretch that a bit. And then ..." Annabeth stood up on her tip-toes and whispered the plan into Percy's ear.

After she was done, and pulled back. Percy chuckled. "Annabeth Chase, you are a genius."

Annabeth blushed a little. "Thanks. And you know what." She knocked lightly on his forehead. "There is a genius somewhere in there too!"

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked. "What made you just realize that?"

Annabeth walked forward, and grinned. "I think you know."

Percy pressed his lips together. "Is it because I'm incredibly hot?"

Annabeth grinned and smacked Percy's chase playfully. "No ..." But then she whispered. "But that is part of the reason."

Percy grinned. "Well Ms. Chase, I think that we are going to have an excellent time together!"

Annabeth smirked. "I agree.


	3. The Plot

**Title: **My Fake Fiance

**Chapter Number: **2

**Chapter Title:** The Plot

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! Two chapters and I already have eleven reviews, 23 favorites, and 34 follows! Keep reading and enjoying the story! I'm going to need your guys support to write it! So read and review!

* * *

Rummaging through Thalia's bag of stuff, Annabeth found a black notebook. She pulled it out, looked at Percy and grinned. "I found it!"

Percy glanced up, and saw the black notebook. His eyes widened. "Wow! Thalia's diary! I never thought I would be able to read it one day!"

Annabeth smirked, walked over to her couch, and crashed down. "Come on Jackson! Let's read this thing!"

Percy walked over, and plopped next to Annabeth.

Flipping open the cover they started reading about the crazy chaos, until finally they found what they were looking for. Thalia's date. "Nico?" Annabeth asked confused.

"No way!" Percy exclaimed. "Thalia and him act like they hate each other! And now they are ... Dating?"

Annabeth shook her head, in disbelief, and then reached for her cellphone. "Well I guess that's that. We can confront her about that _after _the plan."

Percy shrugged and then looked at Annabeth, and had held her cell-phone up to her ears. "Who are you calling?" He mouthed.

Annabeth shushed him, and started speaking. "Hi Rachel! It's Annabeth, hey can I ask you a question?"

Percy listened in on the rest of the conversation, and grinned occasionally.

Finally Annabeth flipped her phone closed, and grinned at Percy. "Rachel's on it."

Percy smirked, "Perfect! So she's literally going to flirt with Nico at Thalia's date? In front of her? Oh, this is going to be interesting!"

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Now," Percy said. "I think we'd better actually get to _know _each other."

Annabeth agreed, "Yeah ... That might be smart. So ... You talk first."

"Well, my birthdays ..."

* * *

Rachel spotted Nico and Thalia in a booth in the back of the diner. "Well," She muttered. "This should be interesting."

She strutted on over, and then tapped Nico on the shoulder. Nico looked up, his shaggy dark hair, falling out of his eyes. "Rachel?" He asked confused.

Rachel smirked, and slid into the booth with him. "So, I was thinking. You wanna ..." Rachel giggled. "You know -"

"Excuse me!" Thalia demanded from the other side of the booth. "What do you think you are doing? Seducing my God damn boyfriend?!"

Rachel gasped and pretended to be shocked. "You mean ... You and Nico are dating? That's certainly not what he told me, is it baby?" Rachel pecked Nico on the lips.

Thalia's face turned bright red. "That's it," She muttered standing up.

She ripped Rachel away from Nico, pulled her up, and slapped her. Rachel blinked startled and then growled. "Oh, so you wanna fight, girl?" Rachel asked. "Let's fight!"

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were watching a Christmas movie when Thalia stormed in the door. "Chase! Jackson!" She growled! "What the crap is wrong with you?"

Percy and Annabeth heard Thalia's voice and gulped. Thalia was back. And she knew it was there faults. Crap.


	4. Revenge

**Title: **My Fake Fiance

**Chapter Number:** 3

**Chapter Title: **Revenge

* * *

**Author's Note:** Epic guys! This is just epic! First story I've posted on this site, and I've got 15 reviews, 32 favorites, and 44 followers! Well next chapter's here, so you better enjoy it!

* * *

Thalia stood glaring at both Annabeth and Percy, who were now turned around in the couch, glancing at each other with nervous faces. "What. The. Hell?!" Thalia screamed.

She ran out to the kitchen and opened up the utensils drawer. Then she grabbed a few forks, and stomped back out to the living room.

"See these?" She asked, glaring at the two.

Percy gulped.

"Well guess what, they aren't going to be silverware for long, when I stick them up your throats!" Thalia growled. Then she threw one fork at Percy as hard as she could, causing him to wince. "How dare you! You two are my best friends, and you fucking dissed me! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Annabeth stared up at Thalia shocked, and was suddenly filled with anger. "How dare _us_?" She asked. "How dare us? How dare _you _for not telling us where the crap you were going! If that was me, you would do anything in your power to find out where I was going, and with who! So don't you dare, dare me, sista! I'll easily take you on!"

Thalia looked angry, surprised, and shocked. "Annabeth Chase!" She shouted. "You bitch!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse yourself!" Thalia screamed at her. Then she charged at her, but before Thalia could punch Annabeth, Nico burst in through the doors.

"Thalia!" He exclaimed. "Oh. My. Gods! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to talk to you!" Then he noticed Thalia's fist, inches away form Annabeth's face. "Um, did I miss something? What the fuck are you beating up Annabeth for?!"

"She set Rachel up to ruin our date!"

Nico studied Thalia. "Well ... I guess I'll let you finish up with that, and then tell you my special plans."

Thalia's fist fell to her side. "What special plans?"

Nico walked forward, and directed Thalia to the patio.

It was snowing outside.

Nico shut the door behind them, and then motioned for Thalia to sit on the chair on the deck. "Um, Nico?" She asked. "What is this about?"

Nico grinned, and pulled out a tiny box. Flipping open the box, he said, "Thalia, will you marry me?"


	5. Responses and Shocks

**Title: **My Fake Fiance

**Chapter Number: **4

**Chapter** **Title: **Responses and shocks

* * *

**Author's Note: **No. Fucking. Way! This is AWESOME! 23 reviews, 39 favorites, and 54 follows! AWESOME! Also I think I'm getting to the point where I have enough people to ask to be a beta, for my story? So who is up for it?! Being my beta? If you are interested, just PM me! First person to PM me gets to be my beta! I will send you a message back if you are my beta, and I won't send anything at all if you aren't, so, first come first served!

* * *

Thalia stared at Nico in shock. "Nico," She gasped. Tears glistened in her eyes.

Nico smirked at Thalia's expression, raked a hand through his hair, leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Thalia's extremely soft ones.

There was something deeper and more passionate about this kiss, that was different from before. Finally when Nico pulled away gasping for breathe, Thalia whispered, "Oh hell, yeah."

Nico grinned. "Perfect. Because when I look in a mirror, with you standing by me ... I see my life."

Thalia slowly smiled, and then smacked Nico lightly. "You idiot," She laughed. "But don't worry, you are my idiot."

Nico grinned, and then stood up. Offering Thalia a hand, she took it, and then they walked inside the apartment together.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were talking when Nico and Thalia walked in hand in hand. Thalia was grinning madly. "Oh, Annabeth," She sang her voice a pitch higher than before. Annabeth stood up, and walked towards Thalia. "Yeah?"

"I'm getting married!"

Annabeth and Percy's jaw dropped at the same time.

* * *

"I can't believe they are getting married," Annabeth said after Thalia left to got to a movie with Nico.

"I know right!" Percy exclaimed.

"I did _not_ see that coming!" Annabeth agreed. "So ... You wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Sure," Percy said. "How about the cheesecake factory?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

Thalia and Nico did not go to the movies. Instead they went to Nico's house, and made-out, like their lives depended on it.

As Thalia pressed harder, her phone went off. Pulling back with a sigh, she pulled out her phone, and looked at her new message. It was from Annabeth. And as soon as she read it she jumped up. "Oh shit!" She muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

Thalia looked up. "Annabeth's parents are coming in tonight! And they expect Annabeth to be married by Friday! It's Wednesday right now!"


End file.
